isilmirfandomcom-20200213-history
Metzenia
Metzenia is a town in Aquilonia. It is the capital of the region Grønmark, known for it's fruitful lands filled with green fields of crops and animals. It is settled just south of Skyggeskoven on the river Rivière de la Margues, river of daisies. Governance Metzenia is ruled by the noble family Beaumont. The current family head is Antoine IV Beaumont. His heir Aemilius VII Beaumont was murdered under suspicious cirmcumstances. The guards are known as Ørnens Øjne, dressed in the red tabards with the golden eagle of the Beaumont family crest. Ørnens Øjne is lead by Castellan Brigitte de Alois, a proud and stoic soldier. Economy Metzenia is a busy town of trade. The main road leading towards the Beaumont Castle, is filled with shops and street vendors. While the town is known for its fertile lands, its main export is colorful textiles and warhorses. Party Notes Føniks went to Metzenia after they had witnessed and fought in the Raid of Grønningen. They went on the road with Master Leosin's apprentice, Nessim, and together they went to Metzenia. On the road they encountered an abandoned ruin, in where they set up camp only to find out it was haunted by a former resident in the house and a spell lied upon the ruin that choked anyone to come in there. This almost resulted in the entire group being killed. In the forest leading to Metzenia on the road, they encountered a brat, who was trying to shoot the Spirit of the Forest, a large golden stag with antlers made out of gold. In pure blind rage, the group tried to intervene, and killed the person trying to shoot the stag, thought the group failed in protecting the stag who he managed to kill before being slain himself. The brat was Aemilius VII, son of Baron Antoine IV Beaumont. The group tried to cover up the murder by placing signs that it was the Cult of the Dragon that had ambushed the prince and his bodyguard. Nesim witnessed the murder and rode along alone and told the group he never wanted to see them again. The group then entered Metzenia, had an audience with the baron and Brigitte and told them about the raids and activity a bit further east. The baron did not seem very interested and quickly let the talk go to his trusted Castellan Brigitte de Alois. The group stayed in Metzenia, taking on a couple of assignments for Det Frie Kompagni. They went on to search for a little boy who did not return from the woods and found out he had been killed by a Broodmother. The party also slew a wyvern that was making it hard for the farmers in the northern part of Metzenia to keep cattle. A couple of days later the group was taken in for questioning by the Baron as to their whereabouts when his son was murdered, which they only barely made it out of by the paladin sprouting wings and being very angry that a righteous paladin was accused of such crimes. Two guards w then put on them for the remainder of their stay in the city and this is where Føniks got to know Erik Medc. The party quickly got attached to Erik Medc and soon derailed their whole quest to help him get with the love of his life, Genevieve. He was given a year to prove himself and slay a dragon, and then he begged the group to take him in and show him how to take care of oneself and how to slay dragons and win glory and honor. Locations *Beaumont Castle *Det Magiske Arsenal *Det Frie Kompagni *Flammende Hammer *Temples of Chauntea, Waukeen and Lathander *Den Tørstige Taverne *Bybroens Bar *Halmans Herlige Hotel Category:Aquilonia Category:Føniks